Game of Love
by Mrs. Dianna Agron
Summary: Just a little Fuffy goodness. I was recently inspired. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Buffy. That honor goes to Joss Whedon. I'm merely using them for my own fun.**

Here is something I've been working on. I hope you like it. If it sucks, I'm 100 sure you'll tell me.

Game of Love

Pairing: Faith/Buffy

Chapter 1

_Gotta have faith,  
Gotta have faith,  
Gotta have faith!  
Get tha fuck up!!_

GOD, I HATE THAT RING TONE! I'm ripped out of my peaceful sleep by the sweet sounds of Fred Durst, shouting at the top of his lungs, at...I look over at the clock and 3:06 in the am is looking back at me, but I just know that it can't be right because a normal person would not be calling me at this hour. But then again normal and Faith just don't go together.

I reach over and grab my phone off the nightstand.

"Did I wake you up, B?" Is she for real? I groan and rub my eyes.

"Nope, I was anxiously awaiting your phone call. What could you possibly want at this ungodly hour? I need my beauty rest, you know?" She just laughs.

"You needin' beauty rest? B, you are gorgeous! Any more beauty rest would be overkill." I chuckle a little.

"Always the charmer, huh?" She really can be quite charming. Sometimes. And I mean sometimes.

"Only for you, B, only for you." See? Charmer. I smile.

"Whatever. I'm changing that damn ring tone tomorrow. And you are to never touch my phone again. Got it?" She scoffs.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, princess. But it's so true and you know it. What would you do without a little Faith in your life?" She and her inflated ego are getting on my nerves.

"Sleep longer. And the reason you couldn't wait until you picked me up for school tomorrow was...?" I hear a light tapping on my window. I look over and there she is, cheesing like that damn Cheshire cat.

I roll my eyes, get out of bed, and walk over to let her in.

"I was bored." She can be such a dork. I close my phone and open the window so she can climb in.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Spider-Man?" She climbs and shakes her head no.

"Well, I do got the super powers. All I need now is a boss costume!" She takes of her jacket and throws it over the back of the chair I have right next to the window.

"And so do I, but, you don't see me trying to leap tall buildings in a single bound." She laughs. Did I say something funny? I was being serious. Slayer healing or no, she could fall and get hurt, then where would she be?

She must have noticed the look on my face, because she stops laughing quickly. Yeah, that's what I thought.

"_Superman_ leaps tall buildings in a single bound, not Spider-Man. Geez B, know your superheroes." Oh. Well, whatever. I don't have an extensive comic book collection to refer to as needed, like she does. She's not either of them and she should stop acting like it.

"And plus, red heads aren't my thing. Blonde is more my style." She wraps her arms around my waist and pulls me in for kiss. I push her back. She isn't that lucky.

"No, I don't think so. You're not going to get out of this with kisses. First, you wake me up. Second, I don't know how many times I have to tell you, DON'T climb up here." What? Don't look at me like that. I worry. Mostly about her.

"Awww, c'mon B." She says with a whine. And then she pouts. I hate her pouts. I always cave when she pouts. She acts all bad-ass all the time, I can't help it.

"I just missed ya is all." Now she's being sweet? With the puppy dog eyes? I cave.

"Fine, I'll let you off the hook this time. Don't do it again." We seal with a kiss. I can't stay mad at her. Especially with the way she kisses. And her lips? Don't get me started, don't _even_ get me started.

Our kiss starts off gentle, and then grows deep real quick. But that's just how smoochies with Faith go. I can't help but to moan into her mouth. It's her tongue. She really does know how to kiss. She picks me up and I wrap me legs around her waist. She carries me over to my bed and lays us down. We break to get some air, always so intense. I move back towards the pillows and lie back when she crawls over top of me. She has this hungry look in her eyes, like I'm the only one in her world. And I know it to be true.

She lies down on top of me and we start back up, just kissing her makes me all coo-coo bananas. I want to do more, but we haven't gone all the way yet. And I know I should be stopping her, she just makes me feel sooo good. But just as quickly as it started, it's over. Because now, her hand is making its way to where she knows full well it shouldn't be. We have rules. This sends me crashing back to reality.

"Baby..." I manage to get out. I don't know how long I can keep this up. She's making it harder and harder to resist. As much as I want to give myself to her and I'm just not ready yet.

"Hmm?" She knows what coming. She stops her hand from going any further. She breaks our kiss and catches her breathe. I told you. What did I say? Intense.

"I know. I know." She climbs off me and takes her normal spot right next to me. I turn so my back is facing her and she can cuddle me from behind. I snuggle into her arms. I start to fall asleep when I feel her kiss the back of my neck. I give her my love.

"I love you, too. I'll wait as long as it takes, B." My stomach is all full of the butterflies she gives me. It won't be soon before long.

I drift off to sleep with a smile on my face and just thinking about how much I love my chick. Yup. Yup. I love my chick.

Should I continue? Feedback would be great!!


	2. Chapter 2

**  
Disclaimer in Chapter 1!**

Game of Love

Chapter 2

I wake up and Faith has already left. I'm not mad. She had to get home before her parents woke up. If she wasn't there before her parents left for work then she would be in_ so_ much trouble. The last time was not good.

One night, we were out slaying, it was late so she came back to mine to get something to eat. We started watching "Hard Candy". Great movie by the way! But, we ended up falling asleep. When we did finally wake up and realized what time it was, she tried to sneak back in her house, but her dad caught her. They know about her being a slayer, but, she still has to be home before sunup. She was grounded for like, a month. It was the worst month of my life. We only got to see each other at school. But, that did not stop us from getting with the smoochies.

You know, a thought just occurred in my head. Get that look off your face! We blondes, have our moments. Geez, rude much? Anyway, that thought? Was that you don't know how Faith and I became Faith and I. Well, I got a couple hours left before Faith gets here and we have to be at school. So, why don't I fill you in while I get ready? Do you mind? If you do, poo on you! I'm going to anyway.

_**Flashback**_

_2 years ago_

"In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, and the…" BLAH BLAH BLAH! It was all a lie! Chosen ONE, my foot! How is she even here?! I was only dead for like a _minute_. Well, it was the longest minute in history, because in that minute? From Sunnydale to Boston, a new slayer was being called. And mind you? The new slayer just happens to be the _most_ annoying person on this side of the world.

I didn't even know she was in existence until I was out patrolling one night and there she was. Wailing on some vamp in the cemetery, while wearing… Get this? Leather pants. Who does that? I mean, really? Faith does that, that's who. Anyway, I'm watching her and just in shock that this _regular_ person. Or so I thought. Is able to handle herself so well with the undead. I guess, while I was in the middle of being shocked the vampire got away from her and makes his way over to me.

"SLAYER!!" Why do they always have to sound like that?

He punches me in the face. Lucky. He got lucky. I stumble back and regain my balance. I give him a roundhouse kick to the side of his big dumb head. Before he has a chance to come at me again, I dust him. The one thing that sucks about this gig is that you always leave with so much dust all over you. I hate it. The girl from before is just standing there, mouth hanging all open.

"So, you must be Buffy." Uh, what to say? I'm at a loss.

* * *

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Sorry, I just stepped in the shower and the water was still freezing cold. Has that ever happened to you? If you say no, you are a liar!

Where was I? Oh, yeah.

* * *

"So, you must be Buffy." I have never seen this girl a day in my life. How does she know my name?

"Yeah, I am. Who are you?" She walks a little closer. As she gets closer, she steps in a better light. And all I can say is, she is really beautiful.

"I'm Faith LeHane. The Slayer." Girl in leather pants say what?!

"I didn't mean stare at ya like that before I was just expecting, someone a little less small. But, then again? Your name should have said it all." I'm still stuck on "The Slayer." I mean what? How is that possible? Then it hits me. Fruit punch mouth just had to drown me. I got to shut this down.

"I'm sorry. Um, you're not "The Slayer" I am."

"You used to be. Now? The title belongs to me." She gets this smug look on her face that I just want to smack off.

"I don't know where you got your information. But they were wrong." That knocked the look off. Good.

"Well, my watcher seemed pretty sure. So, I don't know." Whatever. I know how to put this to an end.

"Why don't we go see my watcher and get this all figured out." She takes a step aside to I can go.

"Lead the way, B." Who?

"Buffy." She looks confused.

"Huh?"

"My name is Buffy." Confusion still.

"Yes, it is. And it's so good that you know that." I ought to smack the hell out of her.

"My name is Buffy. Not 'B'." She just shrugs.

"Whatever you say, B." Smartass.

I had better hurry up and get her to Giles before we have a problem.

Chu like? Let me how you really feel.


	3. Chapter 3

Game of Love

Chapter 3

6 months later

I can't even begin to describe to you how much I dislike Faith! God, she is like this stain, I can't get to go away. Not only does she come here and start honing in on something I thought was meant only for me, she has my friends, my watcher, and even my own mother, brainwashed. She has them thinking that she shits butterflies and daises. Even Dawn wishes Faith was her sister instead of me. That I don't really care. Faith can have her. Now, all I hear is, "Faith this...", "Faith that...", or "Faith is so awesome!" One more thing about her and I think I'm going to die! Like, forever this time! Shit, knowing my luck, they won't even notice I'm gone! I HATE HER! Well, maybe not hate. But, I DO strongly dislike her. Strongly dislike.

I can't even get a break from her. She's goes to my school now, she hangs out with my friends, and she even comes over for dinner. My mother thinks that she and I should get along since we both are slayers. But not all things associated with Faith are horrible, her parents, James and Tina, they are really chill people. They have been over for dinner a couple times. I just can't figure out how they gave birth to a fire monster baby.

It would be better if I could patrol my own, but Giles' thinks that it would be a great idea for Faith to tag along, so we could protect each other.

"Buffy, I really do think that you could benefit from Faith accompanying you on your nightly patrols. It would be a lot safer, if you both patrolled together." That was my best British accent. Don't make fun. I'm so not in the mood!

So, that's where I am. Patrolling. The object of my disdain is currently behind me, going on about something.

"So B, we haven't really had a chance to talk since I've been here." Yeah, I worked hard for that. I stop walking and turn around to face her.

"Let me guess, you want to change that?" She nods her head.

"Why don't we just keep things the way they have been?"

"You don't got any questions that you been just dyin' to ask me? I know you gotta have at least one." Yeah, I got one.

"Were you born this annoying or did you learn it along the way?" She scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"Well, I guess you could say I learned along the way. What about you? Has no one ever tried to remove your head from your ass?" She is such a jerk!

"Whatever." She chuckles.

"You know, if you want I can help you to loosen up the screws." She says as she wiggles her eyebrows at me. Uggh, she wishes. Always with the innuendo. I don't think she can live without it. She is forever suggesting in some way or another that, we hookup.

"If I told you once, then I've told you a thousand times that will never happen." She laughs.

"Never say never."

"Never." I mean it. She shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know. I'm wicked hot. And you ain't far behind. It could be awesome." I dismiss her with a wave of my hand. She just won't give up. I won't even try and lie, she's gorgeous. But she rubs me the wrong way. Don't even start thinking like that. Enjoy the gutter?

Faith just walks ahead of me. Good, glad we had this talk. We were walking in an uncomfortable silence, when she starts singing this random ass song.

"You don't know how much I need you._  
_While you're near me I don't feel blue._  
_And when we kiss I know that you need me too._  
_I can't believe I found a love that's so pure and true.But it all was bullshit!_  
_It was a goddamn joke._  
_And when I think of you Linda, _  
_I hope you fucking choke..."

"Would you please keep it down?! What the hell are you singing?" She's looking at me like she just caught me smoking crack. What? She's the one giving the vamps our exact location.

"You're kiddin' me, right?"

"No, I'm not! We are here to hunt vampires, not the other way around, Faith." She really has no idea.

"Fuck that! You've never seen 'The Wedding Singer'?" What is she on now? This is the stuff I have to put up with.

"Would you lower your voice? God, you are so clueless!" I won't be able to take much more of this.

"Me? You have no clue. You've never seen 'The Wedding Singer'!" She really is so retarded. What is so great about this movie?

"You are missin' out on a great cinematic adventure. It really is a boss movie, B." I hate it when she calls me that!

"How many times...? Faith, I know how hard it is for you to comprehend simple things, but I really need you to stop calling me that!" She looks kinda hurt.

"Why do you always be a bitch, Buffy?"

"There. Was that so hard?" Wait, did she just...?

"Did you just call me a 'bitch'?" Yeah, I really think she did.

"Yeah, I did. Are you going to answer?"

"I'm not being a bitch." Really, I know I am, but whatever. Who are you to judge?

"Uh, yeah you are! Every since I got here, you have been nothin' but an ass to me, when I have been nothin' but nice to you!" She could've stayed where she was.

"You came here and fucked my life!"

"Oh, really? How did I come here and 'fuck your life', as you say?"

"You just blew in and took anything that matters to me!" Fuck, she gets on my nerves!

"Really, is that how it went down? Because the last time I checked, you still had everything you had before I got here." Whatever. She doesn't get it.

"Why did you come here in the first place?" She gets this look between anger and sadness on her face.

"Well, um, before my watcher was, you know, dismembered right in front of me, she mentioned you! She told me that if something should happen I should try and find you. So, after I told my parents what had happened to Diane, they agreed that it was time for us to get the hell outta dodge. We had to totally abandon our lives in Boston. You have no clue what I have been through My dad got transferred to a place not too far from here and my mom she just felt better knowing there would be someone here to watch my back. But, I guess she was wrong. I've tried to be nice and put up with the fact that you have a giant stick up yo' ass! But I can't take it anymore! I came here hoping that we could be like the 'Chosen Two'. A chance to get to slay alongside the girl my watcher, had lots of journals on. You know, I thought it would be great to have finally have someone who understood what I had to go through, but here you are 'Miss high and mighty' actin' like I stole something that belonged only to you. There were slayers before you and there will be slayers after you! That you can be sure of, Buffy!"

Wow! I feel like a complete an utter asshole. I had no idea all that stuff happened to her. I don't think I can back-pedal out of this fast enough.

"Faith, I'm..." She holds up her hand to silence me.

"Save it, B. I don't need you to apologize. I'm done tryin' with you. From now on we patrol alone. Imma leave you alone like you wanted this entire time." And she just walks away leaving me standing there.

"Faith, wait!" It's barely above a whisper. I know she heard me. Slayer hearing, but she just keeps walking.

God, I feel horrible. Why do I have to such an idiot? You know what? Don't you dare answer that! Smartass! Like, I don't feel bad enough.

* * *

Faith was true to her word. I haven't talked to her in 2, almost 3 weeks. And though I hate to admit it, but I miss having her around. She comes to the meetings but she doesn't look or talk to me. I wish she would so I could tell her that I'm sorry.

I didn't mean to be an ass to her. I just felt like she was trying to steal my whole life. I was the only slayer for a long time. I didn't like feeling like I had to compete with her. But really, I should have been working to get along with her.

When I finally come to my realization I hear the sounds of a fight. I run over and see this demon with Faith above his head about to toss her.

"Faith!" When it hears me it throws her. She goes sailing through the air and hits a tree. Hard. Fuck, I know that hurt.

I charge him. He really is fuckin' huge. I try to gut him with the sword I have. But he just catches me at my wrist and twists my arm, so that my sword falls on the ground. I try and punch him with my free hand. He blocks and head butts me. Blood splatters everywhere. My fuckin nose! I don't think it broken. But, OW! Fuckin' son of a bitch! This was a brand new shirt. Does he have any idea how hard it is to get blood out of clothing? Of course, he doesn't he a goddamn demon! He lifts me over his head like he did Faith, but before he can throw me; I kick him as hard as I can from this position. I guess it's hard enough because he screams and drops me. I look around for the sword I dropped earlier. I see it, run for it as fast as I can, but the big stupid-head demon blocks me. I tuck and roll on the ground past him. Grab the sword as fast as I can, with a quick slash, his head is rolling on the ground. The rest of him turns into this nasty ass goo, his head shortly follows. I drop my sword and run over to Faith. She is out cold.

I stop right next to her, kneel down, and pick up her head. When her head is in my hands, I feel something sticky. I turn her over slightly; she has a cut on her head, that's bleeding kind of fast. I look around for something to try and stop the bleeding. I don't see anything. I look down at my shirt. Oh, what the hell? It's not like I was going to get that blood out. I rip it and add pressure to the wound. I got to wake her up. I take my jacket off and put it under her head so she can use it as some kind of pillow.

"Faith, wake up." No response.

"Faith, c'mon get up!" I lightly slap her on the cheek. Oh, no! She's dead! She can't be dead, not when I just realized that she and I can get along.

"FAITH!" I slap the hell outta her this time.

"What?" She say all groggy. Oh, thank God! I lean down a little to try and hug her.

"You don't gotta yell. I was near death, not deaf." How can she still joke at a time like this?

"Where is the train that hit me?" She has to have a crazy headache.

"A demon threw you at a tree." She groans.

"Well, my head says train." She jokes as she tries to get up.

"No, you can't! You hit your head really hard. Just lie still for a while."

"Gee B, I didn't know you cared." She laughs and then groans.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting towards you, Faith." And I really am.

"S'okay, B. No worries. We're five-by five." What does that mean? Must be some weird Boston slang.

"We should get you somewhere safe and see to that cut on your head. Are you okay to try and walk or do you want me to carry you?" A smile comes across her face.

"You'd do that, B? Look at you tryin' to make with the butch." She winks. I laugh a little.

"Well, it's the least I can do."

"No need to feel guilty, B. I said we were good and I meant it." I believe her. But I still feel a little guilty.

"So, about that carryin' me?" I can only chuckle at her. She tries to stand up, but wobbles a little bit. I stand up to steady her.

"You really want me to?" She shakes her head. I really would have.

"Naw, you ain't got to. But, could you help me walk home?"

"Of course." She wraps her arm around my shoulders and I throw one around her waist.

"So B, why don't you tell me a little about yourself?" It's a start.

* * *

_A few months later  
_

I'm at Faith's. Because Faith says she has something planned for us today. I ring the doorbell. I hear her father shouting, that he's coming. He's opens the door and smiles when he sees it's me. He's where Faith gets her smile and dimples from.

"Hey Buffy, c'mon in." His accent is so thick. He steps aside so I can enter the house.

"Hi, Mr. Lehane, how are you?" He closes the door.

"I'm five-by-five. And you?" I guess, Faith gets that from him, too. He really is a handsome guy. Relax, I'm not checking out her father. Sicko. I just notice things.

"I'm well, Mr. Lehane. Thanks for asking." We walk further in the house and I see Mrs. Lehane sitting on the sofa watching TV. We say hello.

"Good to hear. And it's James." He says with that huge smile on his face.

"Sorry. I'm well, James."

"That's better. Faith is up in her room. You are more than welcome to go up." He motions towards the steps with his head.

"Thanks, Mr.…" He raises an eyebrow.

"I mean, James." I laugh at the look he gives me and head up to go get Faith. I can hear the pounding from her stereo all the way down the hall. I would knock but there is no way she could hear me over the music. I walk in and she is in the mirror singing, putting on her lipstick. I call out to her but she can't hear me.

"Faith!" She just keeps on going. Loser.

"Faith!" She gets more into it. With that, I walk over to the stereo and turn down the volume. She is still singing along with the song.

"Faith." I don't yell this time. She still jumps, anyway. She turns around to look at me. She smiles when she sees me.

"Hey B, I didn't know you were here yet." She turns back around to finish.

"Yeah, your stereo was so loud you wouldn't hear bombs going off outside."

"What can I say I like my music loud?" She goes over to her closet and walks back out with a pair of boots.

"Well, don't blame your hearing loss on me." She looks at me and shakes her head.

"Don't worry. I will." Brat.

"You should be warning me of the dangers of listening to my music that loud."

"Whatevs. You ready?" She takes one last look in the mirror.

"Are you ready for the best date of your life?" It's not a date.

"It's not a date." She chuckles.

"But don't you wish it was?" She is so full of herself.

"Don't _you_ wish?" I reply back.

"Yeah, I do. I'll get you one day, B." We head down the stairs. She grabs her car keys. Her mom turns around.

"Ya takin' off, baby girl?" Faith looks at me and blushes a little. So cute, she's embarrassed.

"Yeah, ma. Don't worry; I'll be back before curfew." She walks over to the sofa.

"You'd betta or there'll be a search party out for ya, if you're one minute past."

"You're such a kidda, ma." She kisses her parents goodbye.

"You can think I'm kiddin' if ya want, girl. One minute past? Search party. End of story." Her mom turns back around to watch TV. Faith rolls her eyes.

"Don't roll eyes at me. One minute." Mrs. Lehane turns back around and looks at me.

"Goodnight, Buffy! It was nice seein' ya." Faith starts yanking on my arm, trying to get me out the door faster.

"Same here. You guys, have a good night." Not sure that they heard the last part, since Faith is so rude and pulled me out so quickly.

"Geez 'F', anxious much?" She unlocks the doors and opens mines up for me.

"You heard her, didn't ya? That was all serious. She is really overprotective sometimes." She closes the door and walks around to her side and climbs in.

"So, where are we going?" She looks over at me.

"Nope, not gonna tell. It's a surprise. You'll find out when we get there." She starts her car a pulls off down the drive way.

* * *

She comes to a stop in front of a building that looks kind of rundown.

"Where the hells are we, Faith?" She turns off the car.

"Good things come to those who wait." With that she hops out. I asked where we were, not for a Chinese proverb. So, I'm impatient? Get over it. Surprises make me nervous. Get off my back!

I climb out and she walks around to my side.

"So, you ready?" She holds out her arm and I put mines through hers.

"Do I have a choice?" She look around, like the answer is going to fall from the sky. Then she shakes her head.

"Nope." We laugh.

"Didn't think so." We start off towards the run down building.

When we get closer she knocks on the door. An old man answers it.

"Hey Faith, it's all ready for you." Who is this guy?

"Thanks Peter." How does she know him? She leads me inside. We stop moving and she tells me to wait here. It's really dark in here.

"Faith, where are you? Can you turn on some lights? It's really dark in here." As soon as it's out of my mouth, the lights come on. I'm shocked at what I see.

We're in an ice skating rink. There are these really classy white Christmas lights that are lining the rink and hung up all over. She has this table set up in the middle of the rink, with a small picnic basket on top. I'm in awe. She walks back over to me.

"Faith how did you…?" She shushes me.

"I saved the janitor, Peter from some vamps, said he would repay me in any way he could. I found out he cleaned this place. And been tryin' to get it ready for ya." What is she talking about?

"What do you mean?" She starts toward the rink.

"What I mean is that you can skate here whenever you want. The owners kinda left it to rot. I have been workin' on gettin' the rink in good enough shape to be skated on. Welcome the grand opening of your rink." I'm at a complete loss of words.

"You did this for me?" She shrugs her shoulders.

"I can't think of anyone else to do it for. I remembered, you sayin' somethin' about a Michelle Kwan obsession." I roll my eyes at that. It wasn't an obsession. Okay, maybe it was. I told her that once a long time ago. I can't believe she remembered it.

"Faith, no one has ever done anything like this for me." My voice is kind of shaky because I getting all choked up. I pull her into a tight hug.

"No need to ruin the make-up, B. The look on your face was well worth it." She says as she rubs my back to calm me down.

We head out to the table she has in the middle and she starts getting everything set up. She pulls some plates and puts everything in its place. Then she tells me to close my eyes. She can't have more.

"What else could you have to…?" She pulls out something I wouldn't have been close to guessing. But when I see it, I get very happy.

"POP TARTS!" Priceless. A very Faith-like move. I start clapping and getting all excited. I LOVE pop-tarts! She laughs at my behavior. I can't help it.

"Calm down, B." She chuckles as she says it. She reaches back in her basket of goodies and pulls out a cloth to put over her arm, like those waiters at fancy restaurants. She goes back in and pulls out 2 cans of Tab. It just keeps getting better! She holds the cans over the cloth.

"Strawberry or Orange?" In a fake French accent. She is such a dork.

I tap my finger on my chin, like I'm really thinking about it. But is there any other choice?

"Strawberry!" She put the cans down and grabs the one I picked.

"An excellent year, Madame!" See? What a dork? She opens it and pours it into the glass she has set up.

She sits down and hands me a packet of pop-tarts.

"Bon appétit!" I laugh at her accent. It's really bad. I open my packet and set them up on my plate and dig in!

We make small talk as we eat. She had like 2 boxes of pop-tarts in her basket for each of us. After we get done eating, she tells me she has one more thing for me. She asks me to stand up. When I do, she packs ups the table and the basket and slides it off the ice. She is gone for a couple of minutes, when I hear music.

"_If I lay here,_

_If I just lay here,_

_Would you lie with me,_

_And just forget the world?"_

She came back out with some skates on, a stool, and a pair in her hands, which could only be for me. I didn't know she could skate.

"Where did you learn to skate?"

"I grew up in Boston, B. We had our fair share of lakes frozen over."

She sets the stool down and hands me the skates. Instructs me to put them on. When I do, she takes my shoes and the stool off the floor.

She skates back out to me and holds out her hand.

"May I have this dance?" I give her a small curtsey and flutter my hand into hers. She chuckles at my actions.

We skate around for a couple of more songs she has on a, what I guess, is a mixed cd. When she tells me she wants to watch me skate, to see me doing something other than slaying, that I really enjoy. She goes and watches from the stands. I skate to the rest of the cd, and she tells me it's time to go. We pack up, she cuts everything off, and we head back out to the car. When we get there she opens my door for me and runs around to get in. When she climbs in, I lean over and give her a quick peck on the cheek. She whips around to look me in my eyes.

"What was that for?" I lean back in the seat.

"For an amazing night." She holds our gaze for a little longer, then starts up the car.

"It was good?"

"No, it was great." She gets her thousand-watt smile and drives off.

We make small talk in the car. When we head down my street, I get a little sad. I don't want this night to end.

She pulls in my driveway, walks over to my side, and helps me out. We walk up on the porch, when we get there, she lets go of my hand and shoves her own into her pocket. She seems nervous.

"Did you have a good time?"

"Faith, I had the best time in a long time." She looks extra happy at that.

"Well, I'm glad. Mission accomplished." She is really sweet.

"Yeah, it was. It was great. Thanks a lot, Faith."

"No thanks necessary. It was my pleasure. Sweet dreams, B." She turns to leave. Wait! I grab her wrist and turn her back towards me.

"Don't dates usually end in a 'goodnight kisses'?" She looks shocked.

"Ya for real?" I shake my head. But I guess she needs verbal confirmation.

"Yes." She takes a step toward me and I feel my breath get caught in my throat. She wraps her arms around my waist and pulls me into her. She looks in my eyes for me to change my mind. It won't happen. I wrap my arms around her neck. I close the distance.

When her lips touch mine for the first time, I feel a small shock. God, I don't think I've ever felt this way from a single kiss. Her lips are so soft. She pulls me closer and runs her tongue across my bottom lip, wanting to deepen the kiss. She don't even got to ask. We are like this for a little while longer when I remember her mother's threats. I couldn't have picked a better time to think about her mother? I break contact. She lets her frustration be known.

"Sorry, but you got to get home"

"Yeah, I know. It's gonna be kinda hard to leave after that." She ain't lying. I really don't want her to go. She leans in for more. I gently push back at her shoulders.

"As much as I would like for this to continue, I really don't want you to get into trouble." She sighs.

"Yeah, I don't to either. Alright, I'm gonna kick rocks, but I'm goin' to call you tomorrow, alright?" I shake my head.

"Sure, I'd like that." She gives me a quick peck.

"Goodnight, B."

"Goodnight, Faith." And she heads off

I watch her walk off down the path. She gets in her car and starts it; she waves back at me, back out the driveway, and drives off. I watch her disappear down the street. When she's gone, I walk in, close the door, and lean back against it.

I run my fingers over my lips. Faith lips were just on mine. I giggle and run up the stairs to get ready for bed.

I just had the best kiss of my life. That was the kiss that let me know that we were always going to be together.

And we have. We have been together ever since that night. And the rest is history.

* * *

Present

I got a big smile on my face. I love thinking about how Faith and I got together. When I finish putting on my lip-gloss, I hear the doorbell ring. My smile gets bigger. But then...

"BUFFY! FAITH IS HERE!!" Smile fades all too quick. Why my little sister is so loud, I will never know.

"Thanks, kid. I think she got." Faith retorts.

"I'm not a kid." Dawn says as she stomps off. She is such a brat.

I head down and see Faith standing at the bottom of the stairs, playing with her phone. When she hears me coming she looks up and smiles the smile that makes me melt.

"You ready to go, B?" I love it when she calls me that!

Song-Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol

Should I end it here? Let me know. Please!!


	4. Chapter 4

Discalimer in chapter 1.

Chapter 4

My lips crash on hers, as I run the downstairs and throw myself in her arms. Was that dramatic? It felt a little dramatic. At this point, I really don't care. I'm kissing Faith! One of my favorite pastimes. Jealous?

When we break, we both are breathing really hard. She's so flushed; her face is almost rosy red. Damn, I'm good! I got to brush my shoulders off. Okay, even in my head, that sounded really white. Got to stop watching so much BET.

"Okay, not that I minded. But, what did I do to deserve that?" She asks when she finally catches her breathe.

She has her arms still wrapped around my waist. I start to play with the cross necklace, her parents got her on her birthday. I look up at her.

"Just one of the perks of being my girlfriend." She gets a look in her eye. I know that look.

"Really? What other kinds of perks are there?" A hopeful look comes across her face.

"Oh, plenty. But don't worry. I'm worth the wait." She scoffs.

"I'm hope so. There has to be some light at the end of this very dark tunnel." Asshole! I slap her on the arm, so she can know, I in no way, found that amusing.

"Ow! No need for the abuse, B. I was just kiddin' around." She says, still rubbing her arm, which is starting to turn red.

"Yeah, and you see how funny I thought your joke was. Keep it up and there won't be any 'light at the end', as you put it." Her eyes get really big.

"Yeah, right! Ya can't wait for me tap that ass." She smiles smugly.

"You are such a guy." She shakes her head.

"Believe me, I'm all woman. If I was a guy, then ya would have some balls on ya chin a long time ago." Ew, that is so gross!

"Do you enjoy wallowing in the gutter?"

"It's one of the things ya love about me." Her cockiness can be quite staggering. But...

"When you're right, you're right."

"Damn skippy." She leans down for another kiss. I moan a little, when her lips hit mine.

It starts out a slow but once she slips her tongue in my mouth, my moans become more audible. We hear some gagging behind us. I turn around and Dawn is doubled over acting like she is going to dry heave.

"Make me yak! Gross." She is a pain in my ass.

"Don't you have an elsewhere to be?" She sticks out her tongue at me.

"Yeah, and I could get there if you and your girlfriend, would stop sucking face and move from in front of the door."

I take notice to where we are and sure enough, we are kind of leaning on the door. We move, so she can get lost.

"Sorry, kid. Hope we didn't keep you from your studies for too long." Faith says in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, next time? Keep the dry humping for the bedroom. Perves." She rolls her eyes and leaves.

"She gets on my last nerve." Faith laughs at my annoyance.

"Guess that's just life with a kid sister."

"Well, I wish, she would have got left on someone else's porch." I don't really but she makes me so mad! If you have a little brother or sister, I know you can relate.

"You shouldn't say things like that, Buffy." A voice from behind us says.

"Hey Mrs. S. You're lookin' remarkably groomed today. " I look at her like she's crazy.

"Hello, Faith." My mom answers, nonchalantly. She looks back at me.

"You really shouldn't be so rude to your sister, Buffy." I roll my eyes; she knows how Dawn can be sometimes.

"Mom, she just bugs me so much!" My mom chuckles and shakes her head.

"She's just doing her duty, as a little sister." Faith snorts. I look at her face and she is trying her best, to hold back from laughing. She really has a sick mind.

"Yes, Faith. I just said 'duty (doodie)'." That was it. She burst out laughing. My mom rolls her eyes and continues down the steps. And she pats Faith on the head.

"You really are a special child." Faith pouts at this. It's my mom's and I, turn to burst out laughing. I try and catch my breath. My mom just….Faith got….My mom just zinged Faith! Faith gets a pouty look that makes my mom and me laugh harder.

"Aw, I was just joking, Faith." She pulls Faith in for a hug. My mom is so great!

"You guys better get going or you are going to be late." Aw, shit! If I'm late for first hour again, I will be getting a call home. Then, you will see the bad side of Joyce Summers. Ain't something you want to see. Trust!

"Yeah, we'd betta get goin', B. Catch ya later, Mrs. S." My mom hugs her again. I love that they get along.

"Will you be joining us for dinner tonight, Faith?" She nods her head.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Dinner at 8."

"Sure thing, Mrs. S. I'll be there with bells on." I roll my eyes.

"You do that." She lets out a small chuckle. I'm in love with a complete and utter dork.

"See you tonight, Mom." My turn for hugs. We head out to Faith's car, and my mom watches us from the door.

"Have a good day, girls." We wave and get in the car.

When we get done with dinner, Faith helps my mom clear the table and I head upstairs to take a quick shower before we head out tonight. After my shower, I head into my room to finish getting ready and I see Faith on the bed, throwing Mr. Gordo up in the air.

"Faith, put him down before you hurt him." I head over to my mirror to starts brushing my hair. She stops and looks over at me.

"B, he's a damn stuffed animal, he can't feel anything." She starts throwing him again. I turn around.

"He's more than a stuffed animal. Now put him down!" She stops but starts rubbing him on her crotch.

"Aww, you're right, B. He's way more than a stuffed animal! Oh, Mr. Gordo that feels so good!" She starts moaning louder and louder. What a freak! I run over and pull my precious piggy from her evil clutches.

"Oh my god, Faith!" I hold Mr. Gordo to my chest to try and comfort him through the painful ordeal he just went through.

"Poor Mr. Gordo. Did the mean old 'Faithy' hurt you?" She rolls her eyes.

"He enjoyed every minute of it."

"You're going to corrupt him. He has lived a very sheltered life and way too young for all of that!" She pulls me down on the bed and switches so that she's on top.

"It ain't him I'm tryin' to corrupt." She takes a full glance of my body.

"Has anyone ever told ya how good ya look only in a towel?" I blush.

"You know what? I think you may be the first person to bring that to my attention." She scoffs.

"I find that hard to believe." She winks. Faith really is the only person to see me like this.

She brings her lips to my neck and starts sucking lightly. I put my hands in her hair to hold her in place. She drags her tongue along my pulse point.

"Faith, that feels so good." I moan out.

She starts grinding on me and I remember that I'm only wearing the towel. But, her tongue on my neck in distracting me. I may be a slayer, but I'm still human. Her tongue on _your_ neck would make you forget the fact that this is going too far. Bump that! Her tongue on _your_ neck, would cause the shattering of your many bones!

Anyway…She's grinding against me harder and harder. It feels so good! She pulls back from my neck and starts kissing me with fervor. While we're kissing, she reaches down, pulls the towel loose, and throws it on the floor. She takes the full nakedness of my body. This is the first time she has gotten a glimpse of the full monty.

"God, Buffy, ya so fuckin' gorgeous. I don't deserve ya." She looks away. No, I don't think so. I grab her chin and turn her so she has to look me eyes.

"Faith, don't you ever say something like that to me again. You, now and always will, deserve only the best." She nods.

"And the best? Just so happens to be me." I say with a sly grin. She starts right back where we left off. Hmm, guess she agrees.

She lowers her mouth to my right nipple and flicks it with her tongue, I arch into her. I feel like I'm lying in a puddle, I'm so wet!

"Oh, Faith!" I drag my fingernails along her back. She groans. I know how much she loves me scratching her back. I can smell how turn on she is.

She moves her attack to my other nipple and starts sucking, when I feel her hand on my stomach and she moving it lower and lower. She moans when she feels how wet I'm am. Practically soaked. She runs her finger across my pussy, I buck against her.

"Fuck, Fai..." I gasp out. When I feel her fingers on my clit, I hear the door open. Oh, shit!

"Alright, slay girls you ready to...uhhhhhhhh." Xander just walked in. We sit up, I shield myself behind Faith so Xander doesn't see much. Willow smacks right into the back of him.

"Xander, what is your problem?!" She is looking at him rubbing her nose. He points.

"Fai..Fa..Fa..and..Buf..B..B..." Is all he manages to get out. Then she sees what caused his brain to turn mush.

"Oh, wow. This is awkward." Willow is almost the same color as her hair.

"Yeah, little bit. What ya doin' here, Red?" She sounds a little irritated.

Probably has something to do with the fact that she was as close as she has ever been to finally getting some. Well, not really. Because before Xander barged in, I was getting ready to end it all. Don't give me that 'Yeah right' look. You know what? You and your damn looks, I was going to! No really, I was. Stop it! I was!

"Weren't we supposed to meet at the Bronze later?" Faith says through clenched teeth. I rub her back to kind of calm her down.

"That indeed was the initial plan, but..." She looks to Xander for some support. Not getting anything there, he still looks like he is having trouble getting his thoughts together.

"Did ya forget how to use the phone?" Willow starts looking down at her fingers.

"No, I still recall how to work one of those. We tried to save you guys a trip. The Bronze is closed tonight. So we were wondering if you guys wanted to catch a movie." She said it kind of fast. She is really nervous.

"Why is the Bronze closed?"

"Sign on the door said for fumigation." Faith shrugs.

"Really?" Willow nods.

"Yeah."

"Weird."

"We thought so."

You know what's even weirder. The fact that they are carrying on a conversation while I'm all the way naked.

"Baby?" I tap Faith on the shoulder.

"Yeah, B?" She turns her head, slightly.

"You think we can have this conversation when I'm a little _less_ naked?" Willow gets the hint.

"We'll be outside. I think you broke him." She gestures toward Xander.

"Why don't you make sure can still form sentences?"

"Sure thing."

"Thanks, Wills."

"Try not to keep us waiting to long." She winks and is out the door.

When we get to the theatre, we stand in line and try to figure out what we want to see.

"So, what are you gals in the mood for tonight?" Xander says rubbing his hands together.

So glad Willow was able to revive him. Had my doubts there for a minute. I look at the board and see all the movies. 'Angel-A, Bug, The Golden Door, Paprika, and Pirates of the Caribbean 3'. No doubt in my mind that we are seeing Pirates. Faith loves those movies. Well, more like she loves the leading lady.

"Oh sweet shit! They got the new Pirates, we gotta see it!" What did I tell you?

"Excellent." Xander does his impression of the _super_ old guy from 'The Simpsons'.

"Like there was any other choice. You would never miss an opportunity to see Keira Knightley jumping around."

"What kinda fan would I be, if I don't support her?" She just likes to ogle her goodies.

"Fan is kind of an understatement, don't you think Faith? The word stalker comes to mind. Yeah, I think that suits you better than plain old fan." Xander jumps in.

"Don't give me that, X! I know you've whacked it to 'Domino', more than ya average man." He blushes.

"I'm trying to find myself!" He says all defensive. Faith laughs at the look in his face.

"I think you _know_ yourself pretty well then." Willow says before joining in with Faith.

"Et tu, Brute?" He says in his best Shakespearean accent. We move ahead in line.

"You guys leave Xander alone! He's been through enough tonight." He lays his head on my shoulder and throws his hands around my waist.

"Thanks Buff. At least I know who my _real _friend is." He pouts. Faith sees Xander wrapped around me.

"Hey X, ya tryin' to cop a feel with my girl?" Xander jumps back.

"No, no, no, no! No copping any feels. None." Faith playfully punches him in the arm.

"Relax, X! Just yankin' ya chain." He rubs his arm.

"Next time, don't joke so hard."

We get to the window, buy our tickets, and head to buy our treats. Faith is rushing us, because she wants to see the previews. She loves coming to the movies. We find some seats not to far back and not to far forward right in the middle.

"You guys want to get some coffee after this?" Willow asks once we get settled. The lights start to go down. Faith squeals like a kid in the candy store.

"The movie is 'bout to start." She leans over and gives me a peck on the lips.

Well, that's the last time she's going to acknowledge me while this damn movie is on! If I ever meet Keira Knightley, we will have words. This affair with her and Faith has gone on long enough!

I know what you're thinking and the answer is YES!! I _DO_ get jealous over some famous superstar and the fact that my girlfriend ignores me whenever she is on! What of it?! I feel like all of her attention should be on me! Call me conceited, whatever! Sticks and stones, my friend, _sticks and stones._ Gosh, must you get me so riled up? Anywhoo….

People are filing in and taking their seats, a couple sits right behind us, when we hear it. _crunch crunch_

"These floors are so sticky." Oh no!

Xander and Faith look at each other, at the same time turn around and say…

"I just came." And burst out laughing. I swear those two share the same brain. _Sigh_. We have fun.


	5. Author's Note

Hey, it's been a while, huh? To say that I had a case of writer's block would be an understatement. My brain was like Fort Knox and was letting like, no creative energy flow. But I passed that, got that monkey off my back. I want to continue with the story if you guys wanted or were still interested in reading. For those who haven't read yet, I want to give you something to glance at every now and then. I'm trying to have an update before the weekend. Fingers crossed. Let me know how you feel about it.

Thanks for all the love,

iluvfuffy


	6. Chapter 5

After we waded though the pool of drool that, Faith and Xander, had established during the movie, we decided to go with Will's idea for coffee.

"That movie couldn't have been any sicker!" Faith shouted as we found our normal seats, toward the back at the Espresso Pump, causing a few people to look in our direction.

"Yeah, we got the first thousand times you said it." I roll my eyes. I really don't like how she pretty much ignored me though out the entire movie.

"Wow Buff, could you get any greener?" Xander ask, with a sly grin on his face.

"Greener?" I ask not really sure what he's talking about.

"Yeah, with envy." They all try to hide their chuckles. I give them all a glare.

How dare he?! How would he feel if his girlfriend drooled over some other person other than him, while they were sitting right next to him?

"Well _Alexander_, if you had a girlfriend you would know why." I retort. He looks a little hurt and throws back.

"Bitter much?" Willow and Faith give each other a look. Okay, so maybe I shouldn't have gone there.

"Geez, B. Dial your jealousy knob back a little bit." Faith says, as she throws her arm around the back of my chair.

"Way to take a joke, Buffy." Willow adds, her words dripping with sarcasm. All right, so I went too far! Sue me, I'm only human. A human with super strength, but human all the same. We make mistakes.

"I'm sorry, Xander. That was uncalled for." He nods his head. Which I take as him accepting my apology.

"It's cool. I probably would act the same way. Just with less hostility." He looks at Faith, and wags his finger at her.

"Shame on you!" He says, in his most fatherly figure voice.

"Shut up, Xander! Ya were two seconds away from tryin' to lick the screen, ya damn self." She gives him a look, like 'Say I'm wrong.' He thinks for a second.

"I cannot tell a lie." We all laugh and shake our heads at his goofiness.

The waitress finally makes her way over to take our orders, giving Faith a little bit more attention that I was willing to let slide. After Willow and Xander let her know what they would like to have, she looks at my girlfriend, with what I can only describe as 'bedroom eyes'.

"And what can I get for you?" She asks her in a one of those sexy voices, that tells me she needs a new friend. My _fist_! And here you are with the judgmental looks again. Let's say hypothetically, and I do mean _hypothetically_, Faith was _your_ girlfriend and some bimbo was hitting on her right in _front_ of you? Yeah, not so quick with the looks now, are you? Anyway, back to this skeezer.

Is she blind or dumb?! I'm going to go with both. I sit up straighter, from my current position leaning against Faith, and look from her to the waitress. Faith is currently blushing, trying to avoid eye contact with me. The waitress is looking at her with this 'come hither' look and a sly smile on her face.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Willow and Xander looking at me like I'm a bomb about to explode. And they are right! First, Keira Knightley and her piratey enchantress ways.

Okay, so maybe I can't count a movie star. But, this woman? I can most definitely count her.

"Excuse me? Are you serious?" I make sure she hears the anger in my voice. Faith is mines. I'm going to make sure this lady understands that. That way we won't have this problem again, whether I'm around or not.

She finally pulls her slutbag eyes from Faith. I look her up and down, taking in her nametag 'Brandi'. So, the temptress has a name. We lock eyes; if looks could kill she would have been on a slab at the morgue with her a toe tag on already.

"Yes?" She answers as if she's bothered by the fact that I cut her eye fucking the shit out of Faith, short.

"Would you like us to leave," I point toward Willow, Xander, and myself.

"So you can fuck her right here?" Her features change from bothered to shocked.

"B, don't…"She starts, but stops when she sees the look on my face.

"Don't cosign for her, Faith!" She shakes her head and looks away. I turn back towards 'Brandi'.

"Well?" I give her a chance to answer this time.

"That won't be necessary." She says, rolling her neck. Oh ho, she's got a backbone! I will give her that, most people cower away.

"You sure?" She shakes her head.

"Good. Now she," I point towards Faith, ordering for her, so they can have as little contact as possible.

"Will have a Café Vanilla Frappucino and I will take Caramel Frappucino, lightly blended, with whip cream." She writes it all down on her pad.

"Please." I add with a little venom.

"I will put these in for you." She says, giving one last look towards Faith, who currently finding the surface of the table very interesting, and giving me a final glare, before she stalks off.

"Wow Buffy, I think lighting her on her fire would have been a little bit more subtle." Willow says, putting an end to a very awkward silence.

"What?" I ask, like I have no clue what she's talking about. She gives me the patented, 'resolve face'.

"I had the right. She _was_ hitting on Faith." Xander scoffs.

"Never try to come in between a slayer and her woman. That is going up very high on the 'Things I Never Want to Do' list." I giggle. Territory is a big thing with us slayers. This is true.

Once our drinks are delivered, we start in on some meaningless conversation that makes us, us. Faith stays silent pretty much the rest of the time there, and only joining in at certain times.

After paying our bill, we started on the walk home. Chatting about the stuff we wanted to do the next day and making sure Xander and Willow got to theirs safely. As we made our way in the direction of my house, I wasted no time in figuring out what was wrong with Faith.

"Babe, is something bothering you?" She sighs a little and shakes her head.

"Naw B, I'm good." I've known her long enough to know that what she's saying is bovine fecal matter.

"Don't lie. Tell me." She gives a heavy sigh.

"Ya beyond embarrassed me tonight, Buffy." Now, I know something's up. She only calls me 'Buffy', when she is pissed.

"How?" I ask, feigning some innocence. But really knowing what she was talking about.

"How?!" She asks, dropping my hand in the process.

"Ya stared in on that waitress for no reason!" No reason?

"Oh, I had plenty reason! She was practically begging for you to take her right there." I let out.

"And?" Oh, she must have had little something extra in her drink tonight.

"And? I'm not going to sit there and watch some skank hit on you. Right in front of me, no less. You are _my_ girlfriend, Faith!" This is the last thing I wanted to be spending the rest of our night doing. Fighting with her.

"Exactly, Buffy." Huh?

"Exactly what?" She lets out a breath, which seems to calm her a little bit.

"I'm _your_ girlfriend." She grabs my hand, stopping me, so I can look in her eyes.

"Yours, I am yours and you are mine." I can see the seriousness in her eyes.

"I love ya, Buffy. No one else has ever made me feel the way ya do. When I'm away from ya," She pauses.

"It feels as if I can't breathe, then ya come, and give me the air I need to go on livin'. And no coffee shop waitress is gonna change that. Do ya understand me?" I can only nod at the love I see in her eyes. I swallow back the lump in my throat, which feels like the size of a golf ball.

She wipes the little tears that have fallen and puts all her love in a kiss. I do know that she loves me; it's just sometimes I get a little freaked that she may get tired of putting up with me not putting out. And go find it elsewhere. So when girls pretty much throw themselves at her, tonight has not been the only night, believe me, I feel a little threatened. Maybe, a lot threatened. I let her know whats in my head.

"Nothin' could be further from the truth, B. I mean I don't see Keira Knightley walkin' around here, so ya don't have anything to be worried about." She gives a slight chuckle.

I shove her back a little, to let her know I get her little joke.

"Just kiddin' ya, B. I told ya before that I understand that you're not ready. Have I been makin'ya feel rushed?" She asks. The worry in her voice is apparent.

"No, Fai. Not at all. It's just one of the things I'm dealing with inside the crazy head of 'Buffy Summers'." She nods, accepting my answer.

"Are ya sure?" I can only nod yes, being totally honest with her.

"Good. Well, ya have to let me know what goin' on in there," She taps the side of my head lightly.

"Cause inside ya head is a dangerous place." She gives me a little wink.

"I will. I'm really sorry for earlier, Fai." She gives an understanding nod.

"And maybe I overreacted a little." She raises an eyebrow.

"I think a little falls under the category of 'understatement'."

"Okay. I overreacted a lot. Better?" She smiles.

"Better." I apologize again. I let me jealousy power win over common sense power. Was that a look? I may be blonde but I do have common sense, even though it was shown earlier tonight.

"S'cool, B. Just try to pull it back a little next time. I will make sure they know that I'm yours." She gives me a light kiss, we continue to my house. A comfortable silence between us.

Once we reach my front door, she lets go of my hand to allow me to pull my keys out of my purse. Once I've open the door, she pulls me back for a goodnight kiss. As we break, she lets me know that she is going to do a light patrol then head home.

"Be careful, Faith." She nods.

"Always, B. Night." Giving me a light peck, before starting down the porch steps.

"Call me when you get in."

"Sure thing. Love ya."

"I love you, too."

She waits for me to close the door, and then heads in the direction of the cemeteries. Yes, as in more than one. We do live in Sunnydale you know. The vampire to human ratio is becoming dangerously close. I shut out the light my mom normally leaves on 'til I get home. Head upstairs to get ready for bed, once I'm settled in bed, I lay back to dream my favorite dream.

Faith.


	7. Chapter 6

As I sit here writing this chapter and enjoying a very delicious ham and cheese hot pocket, just wanted to throw out some love for all of the readers and reviewers! It really helps me to know what you think. I really welcome all reviews, good or bad, don't worry I can take it! Let me know how you feel. Thanks again, now get with the reading!

**Chapter 6**

I'm so beyond bored right now! I hate solo patrols! Solo patrols mean no Faith. No Faith means no kissage. No kisses equal a very bored Buffy! I could say some really not nice things to Giles for this. He brings it up at the last Scooby meeting that maybe Faith and, I should patrol on our own a couple times a week. That way we won't become too dependent on one another. Fooey! I love when we patrol together. Its more interesting, interesting means kissing…do you see where I'm going with this?

Ugh, what makes it even worse is that tonight, just so happens to be one of the slowest nights in the history of patrols. And I'm so irritated because my slayer senses keep going off, but when I turn around there is nothing there. No vampire, no demon, nothing!

I've been pretty much twiddling my thumbs all night. I make an executive decision that I'm going to do one more sweep then head home. As I near the end of this final sweep, a vamp jumps from behind a tree. He must have been the one setting of my senses all night.

"Hey little girl," Little girl? Was that a dig at my height?

"You look a little lost. Good for me but bad for you." I take it he doesn't notice the fact that my hand is currently wrapped around Mr. Pointy.

"That's what you came up with? You're finally ready to attack and that's what you decided on?" He looks confused.

"I got to tell you could use some work." Hey, this is going to be my only excitement all night, I got to make the most of it.

"I will remember that next time."

He charges at me. Finally something to kill! For a split second, a surprised look comes across his face that I'm not running in the other direction, screaming my head off. He throws a series of punches, which I block with ease. But I got to pay attention because his last one got a little too close. I counter with a punch of my own that connects right on target to his nose.

He stumbles back a little bit, holding his face trying to figure out why little ole' me was able to hurt him. He really doesn't know who I am.

"Who are you?" Is he serious? It's been a while; normally they know who I am right off. Offense taken! I bet Faith doesn't go through this. Rude!

"I'm Buffy, a slayer. And you?" I ask, not really caring about his answer.

"I'm…" I don't let him finish before jamming my stake into his heart.

"Doesn't matter." And he's blowing in the wind.

I'm closer to my house, when my senses are buzzing again. Enough of this! I'm tired and I want to get some sleep.

"Are you going to attack or what? I really would like to get home sometime tonight." I shout out to no one in particular.

A good-looking vampire comes from the shadows with his hands high. Letting me know he not here to hurt me.

"I'm not here to fight you." He says.

"So, you have been stalking me all night for what?" I'm surprised by the offended look that comes across his face.

"I have not been stalking you; the word you're looking for is 'following'"

"Yeah, I bet they teach you to say that in "_Stalker_ School." He shakes his head.

"What can I help you with? I would rather not stand here all night shooting the bull."

"I just wanted to let you know that, something big is coming." I don't say anything, waiting for him to continue. When he doesn't add more, it irritates me more.

"You've been stalking me…" He interrupts.

"Follow." Does it matter?

"Whatever. All night to let me know _that_? Vague much?"

"I thought you should know. So you could prepare."

"Prepare for what? You aren't letting me know anything!" He turns to leave.

"Do I get a name? That way the next time I need vague information about upcoming danger, I know who _not_ to call!" He shakes his head.

"Angel."

"Pretty name." And he's gone.

* * *

I'm at the library, a little too bright and early for my liking, giving Giles details about last night's patrol.

"Buffy, are you positive that he did not give you more information about the upcoming dangers?" I told him like a thousand times.

"No, Giles. He stalked me all night and that's what he gave me. His name and 'something big is coming'. That's it." The others walk in.

I can hear the music from Faith's iPod, all the way over here. She should really turn it down, before she goes deaf.

Faith comes over towards the table, places a kiss on my cheek, and sits down. Oz and Willow sit on the steps heading toward the stacks. Cordelia grabs a chair a couple away from Faith.

"Whoa Buff has a stalker?" Xander says as he takes the seat across from me. Faith chooses that moment to take her headphones out of her ears.

"What?" She gives me a questioning look.

"No babe, Not a stalker." I rub her arm trying to calm her down and throwing Xander a look, he sits back in his chair finding something else to look at.

"Did he follow you without you knowing?" She could just keep her mouth shut and we will all be better for it.

"Yeah, so?" She looks up from her current task, of filing her nails.

"Sounds like a stalker to me."

"Well, its a good thing that no one did ask you, Cordy." I say through my teeth. She just shrugs it off.

"Are you okay, Buffy? He didn't hurt you, did he?" Will asks, the worry is obvious to everyone in the room. Oz rubs her shoulders trying to relax her.

"No, he just wanted to warn be about some upcoming bad, that's all." Wishing that this could be the last of it.

"Oh, so you staked him after?" Faith asks.

"Well...he wasn't the kind of vamp you stake, Fai." Cordelia snorts.

"What kind is that?" I roll my eyes, getting more than frustrated with the third degree.

"I don't know! He didn't try to attack, so I didn't either." Giles comes back from his office, with his nose in a book.

"There is no mention of any Angel in the texts." He lets us know.

"So I decided to check the journals of the watchers before me."

"Did you find anything, G-man?" He looks up at Faith, with an annoyed face.

"I have asked you time and time again not to call me that, Faith. Should I even bother in wasting time to let you know once more?" All eyes on her, she just shakes her head.

"No, it would most certainly be a waste of your breath and time, Rupert." She mocks him with an English accent, causing us all to laugh at the look that crosses Giles' face.

"Well, I thought I would give it a shot."

"Did you find anything in the journals, Giles?" I ask, wanting to know a little more about the topic of discussion.

"As a matter of fact, Buffy. I was able to discover something about the vampire you encountered last night." Would a simple yes have been better? He continues.

"There is mention some two hundred years ago in Ireland of, of Angelus, the one with the angelic face." Huh.

"They got that part right."

"What part is that, B?" Faith asks. Uh, never meant to say that out loud.

"Just that he had very clear skin. Not a trace of acne. He must have very good hygiene." There is no way to back pedel out of this fast enough.

"Uh huh, right." She says, not believing a word.

"Nice cover." Cordelia adds in. I'm getting really fed up with the peanut gallery!

"You know what Cordy..." I don't get to go further before Giles clears his throat, bringing our conversation to an end. He reads more from the journals.

"Angelus leaves Ireland, uh, wreaks havoc in, in Europe for, uh, several decades, and then, um, about eighty years ago, the most curious thing happens. He, he comes to, uh, to America, um, shuns other vampires, and, and lives alone. There's, there's no, no record of him hunting here."

"So he's a good vampire, then?" A curious Willow wants to know. I think we all do.

"Well, I wouldn't say a good vampire, Willow. It is rather strange that there is no record of him hunting for such a long period of time. Vampires hunt and kill. It is what they do."

"He could have attacked me, guys. But he didn't. What should we do?" I ask Giles, this is uncharted waters for us. A vampire that we don't slay.

"Well, I would suggest, Faith and you, patrool together tonight to see if he makes another appearance and question him a little bit about this danger that awaits."

Yay! Patrol and kissing!Those two things just go together. Well, right along with killing the undead, but it certainly makes for a better night.

"Are we done here?" Cordelia ask, in an annoyed tone. She doesn't have to be here.

"Yes, I would say that we have discussed all we can at this meeting."

"So...yes?" She can be so rude. Giles takes off his glasses to clean them.

"Yes, Cordelia. You are free to leave." We all hop up heading toward the library doors.

"Great! There are more pressing matters at hand then vampires."

"What is that, Queen C?"

"Homecoming. Duh!" Xander and Faith groan a little at this.

"Already? I've got to find a date." Xander is a little nervous at his current single status.

"Why don't you take Queenie?" Faith says, wearing a smile at the idea.

"I would rather die." They say at the same time. She forgets that he is one of the founders of the 'I hate Cordelia club'.

"You should be so lucky." Cordelia flips her hair at Xander.

"Oh, I can't believe I almost forgot." I'm actually looking forward to it.

"You can't really want to go, B? Right?" Is she serious?

"Of course I do!" I never want to miss a chance to see Faith dressed up.

"The band is playing there." Oz joins in. He needs to wear a bell, because sometimes I forget that he's around.

"Oooh, I can't wait to dance to your music." Willow is practically jumping up and down at the idea. The bells rings. We hurry of to class. Giles looks at the groups as the exit.

"There goes the saviors of the world. God, help us all." He head into his office for some much needed quiet and tea.


	8. Chapter 7

Thanks again to everyone who read and reviewed! New chapter hope you like it! Let me know whether you hate or love it!

**Chapter 7**

After sunset, Faith and I, head out to find out some info on the new mystery vamp and the big bad that he tried to warn us about.

"So, where do we start?" I have no answer for her, not really knowing where to look myself. Then something comes to me.

"We can try Willie. You know, he always has an ear to the underground." She nods.

"Yeah, but are we really in the mood to beat him up just for some information?" We give each other a look. I smile at the fact that we think so much alike, in these situations.

"Yeah." We say and head of in the direction of the club.

"After we find out what we need to know, ya wanna meet the gang at the Bronze?"

"Yeah! That way we can discuss more about Homecoming!" She rolls her eyes and replies dryly.

"Oh boy, I can't wait." She falls back.

"Come on, Faith." I say, pulling her to catch up with me.

Once we reach Willie's we go end guns a-blazing.

"So, this is where the creatures of the night go after a hard days work." I say, making the occupants looks in our direction.

"And hear I thought, they went home to relax and soak in a nice bath with lavender bubbles, and a glass of wine."

"How wrong ya were, B." We walk further into the bar, some who know who we are run out as fast as they can. The others? Well, they know now.

After we deal with the stragglers, we head towards the bar. Willie backs up, out of our reach, Faith just hops the counter getting in his face.

"Hey, Willie-boy, how's it goin'?" He tries to back away further, but he is as far back as he can go.

"S-s-slayers! How are ya? Can I get ya something? On the house, I won't even card ya." He stammers.

"Well, Willie-boy, as much as I wish that this was a social call," She gets right in his face.

"It ain't. We're here for business." Ooooh, I love it when she talks in her 'slaying voice'. It's so sexy!

"New vamp in town. Goes by the name of Angel."

"I don't know nothin'."

"We ain't even asked you nothin' about him, Willie."

"Okay. What would ya like to know?"

"What's his story?" He thinks for a second, then replies.

"I don't know nothin'." She jumps forward a little, he falls back scared.

"Faith, calm down." This is how we handle things. She has the intimidation and I finesse it out of him. It's always works out for the best.

"But B, he's lyin'." She pleads.

"Let me handle this." She rolls her eyes and waves me over to question him. I hop over to their side, picking him up, so we are face to face. And slam onto the counter behind us!

"Tell us what we need to know, Willie! Or this is going to turn out very bad for you." He shakes his head.

"Okay! Okay! Angel, right?"

"Yeah, what do ya know?" Faith asks him again.

"Not much. Used to run with a crowd back in the day. Then he messed up and killed the wrong girl. Some broad from a gypsy clan. They got their revenge by cursin' him."

"What do ya mean by 'cursin' him'?" When he doesn't answer her fast enough, I slam him again.

"She asked you a question!" His eyes get big as saucers.

"Right! Right! I was gettin' there. They thought the best punishment would be restorin' his soul."

"Why would that be a punishment?" I ask, my interest is definitely piqued.

"Well, when becoming a vampire means ya lose your soul. Easier way to handle the killin' and the maimin', I guess." Faith and I give each other a look.

"Rumor has it he hasn't fed on a human since then, that's all I know. I swear!" I let him up.

"Hope you tellin' the truth, Willie-boy. I would _hate, hate_ to have to come back here." She says with a smack to his cheek. We make our way toward the exit.

"I think we are getting better and better at the bad cop badder cop thing, don't you?" I ask Faith, once we are outside.

"I would have to say, that's definite 'hell yeah', B! Did ya see the way he almost shit himself? I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughin'."

"We do make a great team, baby." She gets the hint.

"That we do, B."

She wraps her arms around me and pulls me in for one of those kisses that makes my knees go weak. When our lips meet, we peck a couple times before she slides her tongue against mines. I moan at the action. She pull me in tighter and reaches down to grab my ass. We keep this up for a few more minutes, before we break and I have to regain control of my breathing. Damn, this girl can kiss. I mean, you are just going to have to take my word for it. Because I would hate to have to come and beat you down! I thought we were getting pretty close, what about you?

"B, ya ok?" I love how she is always worried about my well being. I give her a small kiss and pull away quickly before it escalates.

"Yeah baby, I'm fine. Bronze?" She nods.

"Bronze." She grabs me around my waist and we head over, for some relaxing and what I can only hope will be some very close dancing with my girl.

We decided, to take a break after what some would call dry humping in the dance floor. Faith heads off to the bar to get us something to cool down with. I head over to the corner of the club where the rest of the Scoobs are discussing how we are going to handle our homecoming plans. I grab the empty couch next to Willow and Oz, who are currently making out. I give them some privacy by scooting down a little. Even though, Oz is a man of pretty much no words, I love the way he has brought Willow so far out of her shell. He has definitely had a great effect on her confidence.

"I'm thinking we should arrive in style. I say, we get a limo." I catch the tail end of Xander and Cordelia conversation. Limo? She would want one. She is the one of us who can actually afford one.

"I don't know, Cordy. That sounds pretty expensive." Xander says, taking a sip of his drink.

"I think it sounds like a great idea. It _is_ out last year and we should do it in style." Willow says, pulling out of her lip lock with Oz.

"I think it sounds bad ass." In walks Faith, with our drinks. She takes her place next to me and hands me my drink.

"I have to agree with the ladies." Oz gives Xander a sympathetic look. Cordelia sticks her tounge out at him, because it looks as if she will be getting her way. He rolls his eyes and flips her a bird.

"Rude." She gasps. I shakes my head at the two of them, before taking a sip of the drink that in front of me. I question.

"Is this diet?" Its the only kind of soda I will drink.

"Of course, B. Its the only kind you like." She knows me so well. Her answer deserves a reward, I lean over to give her a quick kiss.

"You two are disgustingly sweet." Cordy fakes a gag. She can be such a bitch.

"Jealous?" She scoffs.

"Of you? Never." Bitch.

"Not to interrupt the cat fight, but I don't think its within my financial means to afford a limo."

"No worries. If its an issue, we can always take my van." Cordelia doesn't even blink.

"Van? I'm the homecoming queen I can't show up to the dance in a _van_."

"Ya haven't even been elected yet, Queenie." Faith reminds her.

"Key word, yet. Small speed bump on my road to the crown."

"Well, not only is the fact that my money is pretty much non-existent. I also have the problem, of not having a date." We keep forgetting about his little problem.

"Don't worry, X. We will find some Betty for ya Barney." Faith reassures him. He brightens up at this.

"Oh no, Buffy. Scott Hope is on his way over here." Willow lets me know. This guy will not take the hint!

He has been asking me to Homecoming for the last couple of days. Everytime I tell him, 'No thanks. Faith is my girlfriend and she is taking me to the dance.' But he doesn't get through his head. I wish he would stop because it is becoming harder and harder to hold Faith back when he does.

"Hey Buffy, how are you?" Faith tenses up, I put my hand on her knee to try and calm her down.

"Hi Scott." I really don't know how to get this guy to go away.

"I was just wondering if you would be my date to the Homecoming Dance?"

"Scott, I keep telling you that Faith is taking me to the dance. She _is_ my girlfriend." I try to stress.

"Yeah, I get that you guys are friends." He can't be this dense. Faith can't hold it in longer.

"No, needle-dick! More than friends! Buffy is my girlfriend! And if ya can't get the idea thorugh words, I have _one_ more way to get it thorough to ya." He looks a little scared. Yeah, you should be buddy.

"Besides, there's somethin' goin' around school, that ya may have a problem that only a certain kinda cream can cure. Is that true?" She gives him a pointed look. We all cover our mouths to hid our snickers.

"I think that means 'no', Scotty." Oz throws a him.

"Fine. I get it." He says before scampering off.

"Bout time." She sits back.

"Dance anyone?" Xander asks us.

"Why not?" We all head to the dance floor. Unbeknownst to them, off to the side of the dance floor, was a man in a wheelchair, watching them a little too closely.

"Is that them?" He asks. A well dressed man steps up behind him.

"Yes it is. Those are the targets." A slow smile spread across his face.

The next day, we all head to the louge to find Cordelia staring at the other girls, in the running for Homecoming Queen.

"Damn C, ya staring at them kinda of hard. Makin' wonder what team ya play for."

"If you would ditch the midget, you wouldn't have anything to wonder about." What?! Has she lost all of her common sense.

"I'm standing right here." She looks me up and down.

"So? Your point?" Would I get in a much trouble just for punching her a little bit? Faith notices the homicidal look in my eyes.

"She's jokin', B." She chuckles a little bit. I must be missing something because I'm failing to find the funny.

"Not helpin', C."

"Not trying to, F." She turns around to stare at her competition.

"I really got to start campaigning more." She turns back towards us, listing off whose asses she has left to kiss.

"I don't have to worry about you guys, I pretty have your votes locked right?" She asked with a look. They all nod, except for me.

"I'm not voting for you." She looks a little offended then recovers.

"Not that I care, but why not?"

"Yeah B, why not?" I'm getting questioning looks all around the table.

"I mean really, its not like you could run and win. Ha. So, why not vote for someone who actually has a chance?" Is she serious? Does she not know who I am?

"Stop it, Cordelia." Xander tells her trying to be the peace maker.

"If the race was about, vampires, blood, and guts, then I would throw in the towel. But since its not, then I would like to see you get out there win the crown." She really thinks that she is better than everyone else. I'm about to knock her down a peg or two. I mean, you would vote for me right? Shake your head yeah.

"You want to see me get the crown?" I ask her. She nods.

"Then you will." She rolls her eyes. Faith puts her head in her hands. Willow has a shocked look on her face.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"What it means, Cordelia. Is that you ar about to get spanked at your own game."

"Right." She retorts not believing me.

"Why should I be scared? Because you are the slayer?"

"Not at all. This is something totally seperate from that. You have awaken a sleeping giant. One that was is all about winning these contests. The crown _will_ me mine. I hope you are ready. Cause you are about to get a run for your money." She snorts.

"This is going to be one of the saddest things, I've ever witnessed. Besides you wardrobe choices." She can spit fire all she wants, I'm going to win!

"I'm not worried." She lets me know.

"You should be." I reply confidently. I get up and head out, coming up with a surefire plan thats going to help me win. Faith chases after me trying to change my mind. But my foot is down! Its on!


End file.
